


The Drawing

by CharlieBucket24



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hosie, Legacies, canon hosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBucket24/pseuds/CharlieBucket24
Summary: Where Hope needed something out of the twins room, but she knocked something over and it closely resembled her face. No, not closely resembled, it was her face. She just couldn't resist. She had to look at it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: hosie legacies





	The Drawing

What is happening? Why did so much change in such a short amount of time? What is going through Landon's head? Hope couldn't help but think of all the different things that are going wrong in her life right now. Rafael is gone. Josie is gone. Landon is mad at her. What did she do wrong to make all these people leave her?

"Hope.." Rafael didn't really have a choice, but Josie is gone. She's with her mom. And Landon... Well, everyone knows why he's being distant. "Hello! Earth to Hope!" Hope snapped out of her thoughts by Lizzie waving her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, sorry I kinda zoned out."

"You don't say. I was just talking about how Josie is doing. She will be home in a few days."

"That's great!" Hope got excited. She hadn't seen Josie since before they got rid of the dark magic. She missed the brunette like crazy. "Is she doing okay?"

"She's doing great, really got to focus on herself while she was away. She needed a break from the school."

"I miss her.. Feels like I haven't seen her in ages." Hope was being honest when she said she misses Josie. The two girls had gotten very close when Hope came back to the school. Josie wouldn't tell her this in a million years, but she still has a crush on her. Last year, she was sure that she was over her, but then they started hanging out again and grew closer and her feelings came back. She really wondered if they ever even left. 

"She misses you, too. We talked a bit about you last time we talked."

"Oh yeah, what about me?"

"She was just making sure you were okay. After all the stuff with Rafael she felt terrible for not being here."

"She was here, whether she was with your mom or not." Let's just say Hope couldn't wait for Josie to get back.

~A few days later~

Finally the day arrived, Josie was returning. Her plane just landed and Alaric and Lizzie went to pick her up. Lizzie waved at Josie through the window as she was making her way towards baggage claim. Josie grabbed her bag and ran towards her father and sister. She wrapped them both in a tight hug. "Hi!! I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too sweetheart," her father said. "How was your flight?"

"It was good, boring. Can't wait to get out of the airport."

"Right, let me grab your bag." They made there way towards the car.

"So, how's things?" Josie asked.

"Same old, Hope can't wait to see you. She's been counting the days."

"So have I, it feels like it's been forever." The rest of the car ride, the three talked about Josie's time with her mom. Before they knew it, they were back at the Salvatore school. Josie could see Hope standing anxiously at the entrance. 

"I texted her that we were here." Josie hopped out of the car and made eye contact with the Tribrid. A smile appeared on Hope's face as Josie walked toward her. Hope closed the rest of the distance between them by running to her and pulling her into a hug. They were in a silent hug for a couple minutes before Josie finally spoke up.

"Hope... Air... Breathe..." Hope quickly let Josie go.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Josie smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. There are worse ways to die." This caused Hope to smile.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good, I really needed it. How are you?"

"I've been better, but what else is new." Josie became concerned for the girl, more so than she usually is.

"Is it Raf?"

"Raf, Landon, hell even you."

"What about me?" Hope panicked.

"Oh nothing, I just missed you is all." Hope pulled Josie back in for another hug. She was careful not to suffocate her this time.

"I missed you too." Josie couldn't get over how good this hug felt. She didn't realize how much she had missed Hope until she was right here holding her. She wished she could tell her the truth about her feelings, but she knew Hope was with Landon. She never stood a chance, so why even bother. 

Josie got settled back into her and Lizzie's room. She missed her bed. Her closet. Everything. She was so excited to go back to class. Of course, she was still afraid of being picked on. She figured the whole school is probably still mad at her, so she kept to herself. 

"Hey sis, how was your first day back?"

"It was alright, nobody picked on me or made my life a living hell so that's a plus."

"Well, I've gotta get going. I promised MG that I would help him study for a quiz coming up. See you later!" Lizzie ran off. Josie laughed silently. She knew that Lizzie and MG had gotten closer since the whole merge incident. She was happy for her sister and for MG of course. Josie walked back to her room and set her bag down. While she was away, she decided to try something different to relieve some stress, so she bought some art stuff and she just started drawing. She wasn't nearly as good as Hope, but she was a natural sketch artist. She had been working on this one drawing for days, trying to get it perfectly perfect. Finally, after hours of work, she managed to finish it and she was very pleased with the outcome. Josie had fallen asleep shortly after finishing it, leaving it out in the open for the world to see, or at least, anyone who walked into their room. 

Hope had just gotten out of a meeting with Alaric, apparently Landon wanted to go see Raf to check in on him, so Hope needed to get the ascendant out of Josie and Lizzie's room. "Hey Lizzie, do you still have the ascendant?"

"Yeah, it's in my room. It should be on the shelf by the closet if you wanna just go grab it real quick."

"Great, thanks!" Hope walked swiftly to their room and opened the door. She found Josie asleep on the bed, so she walked quietly over to the shelf Lizzie was talking about. She accidently ran into something very hard and made it tip over. It was so dark in the room, but Hope didn't want to turn on the light and risk Josie waking up. She got out her phone and turned on it's flashlight. She looked down at the object that had fallen and noticed it was a drawing. She picked it up and looked closer. It was her!

"Hope?" She looked up and noticed that Josie was staring groggily at her. "What're you doing in here?"

"Sorry, I came to get the ascendant, but then I ran into this and it must've woken you up." Josie froze. "This is really good Josie!"

"Nah, it's just something I threw together."

"If that's your definition of thrown together, then I'd like to see what you can do with a plan. Why did you make a drawing of me?"

"Umm- I- I don't know. I was just sitting there thinking about someone I cared about and you were the first person to pop into my head."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Well, this art is really beautiful. You are very talented."

"Not as talented as you."

"I may be good with paints, but this is incredible, Jo!"

"Well, thank you. That means a lot coming from you." Josie smiled.

"Of course!" Hope returned to looking at the drawing to admire it some more. 

"Keep it." Hope looked back at Josie.

"What, oh no no, I couldn't." Josie got out of bed and handed the drawing back to Hope.

"Please, I insist. My gift to you." Hope smiled and wrapped Josie in a hug. She inhaled the girl's scent. She also adored how Josie could look so beautiful even though she just woke up. 

"Thank you, Josie. Also, love the bed head you've got going on right now." Josie blushed and quickly put her hair up so it wasn't so bad. 

"Sorry, just still jet lagged I guess."

"Hey, no worries. It's cute." Josie smiled. "Anyway, I'm gonna get out of your hair. Thanks again for the Picture and the ascendant."

"No problem."

"See you later." Josie waved and Hope quickly walked out and shut the door behind her. She ran to her room and immediately hung the drawing up. She was gonna do something special for Josie now. She just had to think of what to do...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys liked this chapter!! If so, I would highly appreciate if you could leave a comment down below. Also, let me know if you want me to continue this or not! Thank you!!


End file.
